Ya no era una niña
by mimipurity
Summary: Sabía que estaba prohibido. Habían mil razones que me lo confirmaban. Era mi alumna, yo su profesor. Era una niña, yo ya casi un adulto. Ella sufría y yo me aproveché... Era peligrosamente tentador, y yo... quise quemarme por ella. [KakaSaku]


**Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, soy SasuSaku a morir, pero me intriga mucho el KakaSaku sobre todo en el ámbito Lemon jajaj**

 **Espero les guste este oneshot !**

 _Sabía que estaba prohibido. Habían mil razones que me lo confirmaban.  
Era mi alumna, yo su profesor. Era una niña, yo ya casi un adulto. Ella sufría y yo me aproveché... Era peligrosamente tentador, y yo... quise quemarme por ella._

Sasuke-kun se había marchado, era un ninja renegado, olvidó a Konoha por su sed de venganza... Le perdimos el rastro, él nos traicionó y de a poco la aldea se olvidó de él... A excepción de ella.

El equipo siete se había desintegrado, Naruto-kun también se alejó, debía entrenar, él jamás se daba por vencido.

Pero ella... Ella era la única que sufría en silencio, él hombre que amaba y su mejor amigo ya no estaban, Sakura estaba sola, sola y hundida en su tristeza.

Han pasado ya cuatro años. Sakura se había vuelto una mujer, ya casi se acercaba su mayoría de edad, pero yo seguía viéndola como la kunoichi sentimental e infantil que alguna vez se graduó como genin... O eso creía hasta ahora.

— Kakashi-sensei...

Escuché a mis espaldas, supe de inmediato de quién se trataba.

— Kakashi-sensei, hace mucho tiempo no lo veía en la aldea.

— Sakura-chan — le sonreí — Que grande estás

— Han pasado dos años desde que se fue a esa misión de rescate

— ¿Tanto tiempo? Creí que había sido menos

— He contado los días... desde hace cuatro años — agachó la mirada

— ¿No ha habido noticias de él?

— No... Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

— Sakura — puse mi mano en su hombro — eres fuerte

Intentó fingir una sonrisa, una sonrisa que tapaba todo el dolor que sentía dentro.

— Gracias — se limitó a decir para voltearse — Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo cosas que hacer

— Descuida...

La vi marcharse hasta desaparecer entre las vacías calles. Miré hacia el cielo y suspiré con pesadez... ¿Cómo una adolecente puede cargar con tanto sufrimiento? Jamás iba a entender eso del _amor_ , pero de una cosa estaba seguro... No quería experimentarlo.  
Ella había cambiado, ya no se veía como la alegre niña que conformaba mi equipo. Su cuerpo cambió junto con su carácter, ese brillo en sus ojos se había esfumado, se veía ida, apagada, como si le hubieran sacado el alma del cuerpo.

— _Desde hoy no tengo más misiones_ — pensé — _Lo mejor será descansar._

Ya caía la noche, preparé algo de comer y me fui a la cama. ¿Realmente estuve fuera por dos años? Con mayor razón merecía un descanso. Hundí la cabeza en la almohada para dormir, llevaba meses quizás sin hacerlo, pero, creo que esta noche tampoco podría. Tocaron la puerta con desesperación.  
De malas ganas me levanté y abrí la puerta, me sorprendí al ver lo que tenía en frente.

Sakura lloraba, lloraba como jamás la vi hacerlo, no creí que una persona pudiera sufrir de esa manera. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me limité a decir algo.

— Kakashi-sensei — su voz sonaba quebrada — no aguanto más

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron los brazos de Sakura rodeando mi cintura, buscando protección en mi pecho, mientras mi ropa se humedecía con sus lágrimas.

Nunca fui bueno con las palabras y esta vez no era la excepción. ¿Qué diablos tenía que decirle? _Tranquila Sakura, Sasuke volverá por ti..._ No quería mentirle tampoco.

— Lamento mucho venir aquí sin avisar — agachó la mirada — Pero todos estos años me he sentido sola, no he podido sincerarme con nadie y cuando lo vi esta tarde, creí que sería la única persona que me entendería... Es la única persona en quien puedo confiar

— Puedes pasar — fue lo único que logré articular.

Dicho esto cerré la puerta tras ella mientras se sentaba en un sofá, le ofrecí un vaso de agua y luego me senté frente a ella... Sería una larga noche escuchando _problemas de adolescentes._

Se largó a llorar una vez más.

— Detesto verme así de vulnerable y débil, me he esforzado por entrenar y superarme, pero... pero ¡Es tan difícil! — Sollozó — No puedo avanzar si no lo dejo ir...

— ¿A Sasuke?

— ¿No cree que es momento de arrancarlo? Lo he esperado cuatro largos e inútiles años ¿Con qué propósito? Si él ya quebró toda clase de lazos con la aldea, con nosotros, conmigo...

— ¿Qué es lo que te dicta tu corazón?

— No lo sé — agachó la mirada — Estoy confundida... Creo... creo que esto dejó de ser amor hace mucho tiempo y se volvió en una obsesión por él, por algo que no pudo concretarse y aún espero hacerlo... Además, Naruto también se ha marchado, y yo me he quedado aquí sola, sin nadie en quien aferrarme, sin nadie con quien desahogarme... Hasta que lo vi

— ¿Crees que yo soy la persona adecuada para que puedas aclarar tus sentimientos?

— Es parte de nuestro equipo ¿no? Es quien mejor nos conoce a los tres...

Sakura en cierta parte tenía razón, éramos un equipo, pero yo no tenía idea de cómo se sentía. Siempre vi a Sakura como una niña enamorada, a Sasuke como un niño reservado, y a Naruto como un problemático, pero jamás vi más allá de eso. ¿Cómo diablos iba a aconsejarla entonces?

— Kakashi-sensei — me miró — ¿Soy bonita?

La miré extrañado ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Yo solo era su profesor... Y allí fue cuando comenzó todo, cuando por primera vez la vi como una mujer, cuando esa imagen de niña quedó en el pasado. Sakura no era bonita, era preciosa. Su cabello estaba más largo que la última vez que la vi, su mirada ya no tan inocente y un tanto apagada, seguía siendo seductora, su piel era tan nívea y suave que provocaba querer tocarla, sus piernas eran largas y firmes, su busto, quizás no creció tanto, pero era característica de que ya era una mujer.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí? — fue lo único que pude pronunciar

— No lo sé... Quizás es momento de dejar de aferrarme del recuerdo de Sasuke-kun y... — se sonrojó — seguir adelante...

— ¿Crees que es lo mejor para ti?

— Si, después de todo, ya no soy una niña, he madurado Kakashi-sensei. Es momento de seguir mi propio camino

Sonreí — si eso te hace feliz pues te deseo suerte, Sakura

— Gracias Kakashi-sensei — se levantó y se acercó a mí — Gracias por preocuparse por mí.

En esos momentos daba gracias el portar siempre con mi máscara, o el sonrojo en mis mejillas se hubiera hecho evidente al momento en que posó sus dulces y frescos labios en la comisura de los míos.

— Sakura-chan

Me adelanté a decirle antes de que cruzara la puerta de salida. Tomé su mano, lo cual la detuvo. No tenía razones para hacerlo, no tenía nada más que decirle, simplemente actué. Sin razón aparente, no quería que se fuera de aquí.

— ¿Si? ¿Kakashi-sensei? — se volteó a mirarme

Titubeé — Es peligroso que vuelvas a tu casa sola a esta hora

— Se cuidarme sola — me sonrió

— Te acompaño — le insistí

Me devolvió otra de esas sonrisas y afirmó con la cabeza, creo que podría comenzar a acostumbrarme a ellas, se veía encantadora.

Caminamos en silencio, ella iba con la mirada hacia el suelo, pero con una tímida sonrisa, al parecer, todo rastro de tristeza se había esfumado, yo solo me limitaba a mirarla de vez en cuando.

— Kakashi-sensei — cortó con el silencio

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Aquí es mi casa — sonrió — gracias por acompañarme

— No es nada — le sonreí de vuelta

— ¿Le importaría si voy a visitarlo mañana?

— Claro que no — la miré con extrañeza — Pero... ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, siento que es una buena compañía, me alegra que haya vuelto

— ¿Y tus amigos?

— Todos están en misiones, prácticamente estoy sola en esta aldea... Pero si tiene cosas que hacer no se...

— Te espero a las 7 — me adelanté a decirle — Prepararé algo para comer

Se sonrojó — que descanse, Kakashi-sensei

Se dio la vuelta y entró a su casa, dejándome ahí, pensando... pensando en porqué diablos invité a comer a una alumna a mi casa y además cerca del anochecer... Creo que debería empezar a medir mis palabras antes de escupirlas.

Me costó conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en como la vi tan débil, como lloró en mis brazos, como comencé a verla como una mujer, como se sonrojaba ante mí, como me sonreía...

Ordené, jamás había ordenado con tanto detalle ese viejo departamento, pero Sakura estaba a punto de llegar y yo no sabía por qué eso me ponía tan nervioso.

— Buenas tardes — me sonrió

— Entra — me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar y luego cerrar la puerta

— ¡Huele delicioso!

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— Si ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?

Me entregó una bolsa que cargaba en su mano, miré curioso, eran ¿!Cervezas!? ¿Desde cuándo Sakura-chan consumía alcohol?

— ¿Bebes?

— ¿Usted no? — preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

— No mucho

Se encogió de hombros — ¿Me alcanza una?

Con algo de miedo le di una de las botellas, no conocía el nivel de resistencia de Sakura y no quería que esto desencadenara algún problema... Error... Grave error.

¿En qué momento el calor comenzó a subir en la habitación? Miré la mesa junto a mi... ¿7 botellas vacías?

— Kakashi-sensei — apenas articulaba las palabras, su rostro estaba teñido de rojo y sus ojos algo desorbitados — ¡Todos los hombres son unos idiotas!

Yo me sentía de igual manera que ella, y eso era lo que me asustaba, que si seguía viéndola así, perdería la compostura.

— Sakura-chan...

La miré y vi como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Me acerqué y me agaché frente a ella, levantó su vista hacia mí y soltó un sollozo.

— Nadie vale la pena si te hace llorar, Sakura-chan

Acaricié suavemente su rostro intentando borrar el rastro de lágrimas que se había formado. Me miró sorprendida, sus mejillas estaban del mismo color que su cabello, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, se veían jodidamente tentadores y yo no pude controlarme más.  
Me acerqué, no sé de qué manera, y capturé sus labios entre los míos. Esta era una de las razones por las que odiaba el alcohol, porque no podía controlar mis instintos.  
Me alejé consiente de que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida, o estaba a punto de cometer.

— Lo lamento Sakura-chan yo... — me levanté — no sé que estoy haciendo

Caminé hacia la cocina, no era capaz de mirarla al rostro, estoy seguro que desde ahora había hecho desaparecer hasta la última pizca de confianza que ella tenía en mí. Me afirmé el tabique con la nariz, me sentía un idiota, Sakura, aunque no lo pareciera, seguía siendo una niña, frente a cualquier persona ella lo era, aún ni siquiera tenía su mayoría de edad y yo era su profesor, era un adulto...

Sentí su presencia tras de mí, pero no me atreví a voltearme, hasta que ella me obligó a hacerlo.  
Tomó mi mano y me jaló, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus manos capturando mi rostro mientras era turno de ella de posar sus labios en los míos.  
Fue inevitable no corresponderle, sus besos me estaban volviendo loco. La tomé de la cintura y la estreché contra mi cuerpo para aumentar la intensidad del beso, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad para saborearla, alcohol, fue lo primero que sentí, luego pasó a ser salado, Sakura seguía derramando lágrimas y se colaban en sus labios.  
La separé un poco para mirarla a los ojos, los tenía hinchados.

— Kakashi-sensei — me dijo — Hoy... Quiero que hagas olvidarlo a él...

Volvió a besarme, y yo ya sabía que me estaba entregando a ella, a sus besos, a sus caricias. Sakura me tenía enredado en su juego y yo me quería quemar.

Era un beso intenso, acalorado, donde la ropa ya comenzaba a estorbar. La tomé por la cintura mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas. Las estreché, eran tan suaves como me imaginé que lo serían. La senté sobre uno de los muebles mientras sus manos revolvían mi cabello. Necesitaba aire, pero no quería dejar de complacerla, mis labios descendieron hasta su cuello, la escuché gemir y en ese momento me di cuenta que la deseaba más de lo que pensé. Quizás era el alcohol el que nos hacía sentir ganas del otro, pero ya no había tiempo de arrepentimientos, no al menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Volví a tomarla pero esta vez nuestro destino fue mi habitación. Sakura me estaba volviendo loco, ya no había marcha atrás. Ella tenía el control, me quitó mi camiseta y me miró con asombro, de sus labios soltó otro gemido y comenzó a recorrer mi torso con desesperación mientras me acercaba a ella para besar mi cuello.  
Le quité la camiseta y besé cada espacio que ella tenía disponible para mí. De un momento a otro, no había nada más en la cama que nuestros dos cuerpos desnudos, ella era perfecta, su cuerpo era perfecto para mí y necesitaba descubrir si encajaba tan bien como ansiaba.

Me llevé uno de sus pechos a mi boca mientras ella me acariciaba, la estaba haciendo perder el control. Con mi otra mano comencé a acariciar su intimidad, quería escucharla gemir, quería que gritara mi nombre. Volví a subir a su boca, mientras mis dedos hacían posesión de ella y... lo conseguí.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — gimió en mi oído.

Quería hacerla mía, deseaba a Sakura como jamás lo había hecho con otra mujer, ella despertaba en mi cosas que no creí conocer, ella me tenía a sus pies.

Logró salir de debajo de mí para esta vez ser ella quien estuviese arriba. Me miró como si yo fuera su presa y eso me enloqueció. Posé mis manos en su cintura y la acaricié, pero ella de inmediato las quitó. Me miró una última vez y se mordió el labio, para luego acercar su rostro a mi intimidad y posesionarse de mí.  
Esa mujer sabía cómo complacer a un hombre, jamás podré volver a verla como una niña después de todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, creo hasta que ella tenía más experiencia que yo en estos asuntos.

Esta vez era mi turno de gemir, mientras ella aumentaba la velocidad de sus lamidas. Paró en el momento justo pero yo ya no soportaba más.  
La tomé de la cintura y volví a ponerla bajo mí, para esta vez introducirme lentamente dentro de ella.  
Me costó hacerlo y ahí caí en rienda... Sakura se estaba entregando por vez primera.

— Por... favor — me insistió — no se detenga

Y no pude hacerlo, su voz, sus ojos, su rostro de excitación, su cuerpo, todo ella me traía loco.  
No quería hacerle daño, por lo que a duras penas intenté controlarme, pero en el momento que ella me insistió, supe que estaba perdido, era momento de que el profesor le enseñara a su alumna.

La hice mía, realmente Sakura era mía, era su primer hombre... Jamás seré su primer amor, pero quería ser el último.

Después de unas horas la tenía allí, dormida entre mis brazos, a penas tapada por las sábanas. No pude evitar sonrojarme, se veía hermosa, y creía poder acostumbrarme a tenerla así.

Desperté y ella no estaba. ¿Acaso estaba tan borracho que lo soñé? O quizás ella se dio cuenta del error que cometimos y se marchó. Suspiré pero luego escuché ruidos en la sala de estar.  
Até la sábana a mi cintura y salí.

— Al fin despierta, Kakashi-sensei — me sonrió

— ¿Qué haces?

— Ordeno un poco el desastre de ayer

Si me ponía a analizar bien la situación, Sakura estaba recogiendo algunas botellas, vestida solamente con mi camiseta, su cabello desordenado y su rostro aún conservaba ese tono rosa. Ella pasó la noche a mi lado y despertó para quedarse.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo...

— Es lo mínimo para agradecerle — se acercó a mí

— ¿Agradecerme qué?

Me besó y me susurró en los labios — Agradecer todo lo que hace por mí

— Sakura yo...

— No diga nada — me besó una vez más — Creo que mis sentimientos están más claros que antes

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sufrí durante cuatro años por alguien que ni siquiera se preocupaba por mí, pero llega usted Kakashi-sensei y me devuelve las ganas de seguir

— No tienes que agradecerme nada...

— No ahora quizás, pero tendré el resto de mis días para hacerlo

Me abrazó y me besó dulcemente, debía correspondérselo, ella... ella quería quedarse conmigo y yo quería hacer todo por hacerla feliz.


End file.
